It's Not Easy Bein' Hayato Akaba's Lil' Sis
by Yaklin1412
Summary: Chizuru Akaba, 15 tahun. Seorang gadis biasa yang duduk di kelas 1 SMP dan merupakan adik dari Hayato Akaba. Inilah kisah kehidupan sehari-hari Chizuru dengan keluarganya!


**1st ES21 fanfiction by~ Yaklin1412**

**Disclaimer : **© Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

* * *

**It's Not Easy Being The Sister of Hayato Akaba**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ The Introduction **

* * *

"Aku pulang!" kata gadis itu seraya memasuki sebuah rumah.

"Selamat datang Chizuru," balas Ibu dari gadis itu yang sedang berada di dapur.

Gadis itu, Chizuru sedang membuka sepatunya ketika tiba - tiba terdengar suara …

JREEENG JREEEEEENG KIIIIIIIING

Chizuru hanya bisa keringat dingin mendengar suara itu.

Bisa tidak kakaknya membalas salam dengan kata-kata, bukan dengan petikan gitar?

PRAAAANG

"BERISIK OIII!" terdengar suara tante-tante tetangga sebelah rumah.

Chizuru hanya bisa keringat dingin lagi.

Kakaknya yang satu ini, baru kemarin diingatkan bahwa tetangga sebelah merasa terganggu dengan petikan gitarnya.

Masih saja kakaknya itu tidak kapok-kapok main gitar dengan volume hyper seperti sekarang ini.

Chizuru bingung juga, kenapa Ibunya tidak memarahi kakaknya ya?

Setelah merapikan sepatunya di rak sepatu Chizuru melangkah menuju dapur untuk memeriksa keadaan Ibunya.

OMG, ternyata Ibunya sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Ipod.

Dia baru teringat bahwa Ibunya punya hobi mendengar lagu metal kencang-kencang.

Chizuru (lagi-lagi) keringat dingin.

Melihat Ibunya yang sedang mencincang ikan dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu metal seperti itu rasanya ia mengerti kenapa kakaknya bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini.

JREEEEENG

Mendengar bunyi gitar menyadarkan Chizuru dari lamunan tidak pentingnya.

Dia buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua, ke arah kamar kakaknya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya kemudian mengatakan permisi sebelum masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya tak akan mau membukakan pintu kalau sudah sibuk dengan gitarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung membuka pintu tetap saja ia mengetuk.

Dia tetap harus mempertahankan sopan-santun dan tata-krama bagaimanapun juga.

"Kakaaak! Sudahan dong main gitarnya! Kasihan tante tetangga sebelah!" gerutu Chizuru begitu dia membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Fuuu. Chizuru tolong jangan ganggu aku dengan hal - hal yang bersifat staccato seperti itu. Ritme ku dan Isabel sekarang ini adalah legato," jawab kakak Chizuru itu dengan bahasa musik tak jelasnya.

"Huff. Kakak bisa ridak sih berhenti bicara pakai bahasa musik begitu? Cewek-cewek bisa kabur lho kalau dengar kakak bicara seperti itu," kata Chizuru sewot.

"Fuuu. Chizuru kau tahu kan aku tak peduli pada hal seperti itu," jawab kakaknya sambil tuning gitar.

"Aku cukup dengan Isabel saja," katanya lagi sambil memetik gitarnya.

JREEEENG

"Terserah apa kata kakak saja deh," ujar Chzuru seraya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai kamar kakaknya.

Kakaknya memang orang yang berantakan sedangkan Chizuru paling tak tahan melihat hal yang berantakan.

Terutama kamar kakaknya yang berapa kali pun dirapikan pasti berantakan lagi.

Apalagi kalau kakaknya habis mencari data untuk amefuto, kamarnya pasti jadi jauh lebih berantakan lagi.

Chizuru menumpuk buku-buku itu dan memasukkan mereka ke lemarinya ditemani petikan gitar kakaknya.

Sepertinya kakaknya mendengarkan kata-katanya karena sekarang ini suara petikan gitar kakaknya sudah jauh lebih pelan.

"Nah, sekarang sudah rapi. Jangan diberantakin lagi ya kak!" kata Chizuru selagi mengelap keringat dari dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Niichan aku ke kamar dulu ya! Mau mandi dan ganti baju!" Chizuru tersenyum manis pada sang kakak dan lalu melangkah keluar.

Saat dia melangkah keluar terdengar suara memanggilnya.

"Chizuru," panggil kakaknya pelan.

"Ya kak?" tanya Chizuru yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

JREEENG

Chizuru hanya tersenyum mendengar nada dari gitar kakaknya itu.

"Sama-sama kak," kata Chizuru sebelum menutup pintu kamar kakaknya.

Dia masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa warna krem dan berhiaskan boneka teddy bear.

Setelah melepas bajunya dia mengambil handuk berwarna biru muda dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Sambil berendam di bak air panas pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Dalam hati Chizuru merasa sangat bersyukur dia sempat mengambil les piano walau hanya sebentar.

Walaupun sebetulnya ia merasa tak cocok dengan musik dan mengambil les itu hanya karena disuruh sang Ibu.

Tapi les tersebut terbukti berguna, karena kalau ia tak pernah mengambil les itu bisa dipastikan dia tak akan mengerti 70% dari perkataan kakaknya.

Kakaknya, Hayato Akaba adalah seorang mantan MVP Tokyo, seorang idola di sekolahnya SMU Bando, pemain Amefuto yang berbakat, dan gitaris handal.

Badannya tinggi dan wajahnya juga tampan.

Belum lagi dia juga pintar, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius.

Sayangnya kakaknya itu adalah orang yang sangat eksentrik, kalau tidak bisa dibilang aneh.

Kakaknya ini tergila-gila pada warna merah, rambutnya warna merah dan matanya juga berwarna merah.

Belum lagi obsesi kakaknya pada musik, terlihat dari cara pandang kakaknya yang mengaitkan semua hal dengan musik dan berbicara dengan bahasa musik.

Gitarnya juga selalu dibawa kemana-mana dan kakaknya hobi(?) memakai kaca mata hitam bahkan di dalam ruangan.

"Yaaah, tapi senang juga sih punya kakak keren, ganteng, dan pintar seperti Hayato-niichan. Ada yang bisa mengajariku waktu ujian dan cewek-cewek pun iri padaku. Hehe," gumam Chizuru pada dirinya sendiri sembari ia mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Ketika ia sedang memakai bajunya terdengar suara dari lantai bawah.

"Chizuru, Hayato! Ayo turun! Waktunya makan!" panggil ibunya.

"Iya Ibu! Aku segera turun!" jawab Chizuru setengah berteriak agar suaranya terdengar sampai lantai bawah.

Setelah selesai ganti baju ia segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Setibanya ia di ruang makan sudah ada ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya di meja makan tersebut.

"Kamu lama sekali sih, Chizuru. Apa kamu dandan dulu sebelum ke meja makan?" tanya ayahnya setengah mengejek.

"Hmmmph," Chizuru hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

Ayah dan Ibunya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah putri mereka itu sementara kakaknya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka semua pun segera mulai makan begitu Chizuru duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Itadakimassu!"

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan damai, paling - paling hanya diselingi pembicaraan kecil tentang apa saja yang dilakukan keluarganya hari itu.

Tentunya kakaknya bicara tetap dengan bahasa musik tidak jelasnya.

Walau begitu ayah dan ibunya tak pernah mempermasalahkan perilaku maupun penampilan kakaknya itu.

Chizuru jadi teringat waktu kakaknya baru saja mengecat rambut.

_FLASHBACK_

Chizuru, umur 14 tahun. Akaba, umur 15 tahun.

"Lalala~," senandung seorang gadis manis berseragam SMP Mao.

Rambut hitam kecoklatan sebahu gadis itu dibiarkan tergerai bebas.

Dia sedang senang karena berhasil mendapat nilai 100 untuk ujian matematikanya.

Tentu saja itu berkat ajaran dari sang kakak, Hayato Akaba.

Chizuru bahkan membelikan hadiah senar gitar baru untuk kakaknya itu.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di depan rumah.

Saat sedang membuka gerbang rumah ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah di depan pintu rumahnya.

Pemuda tak dikenal dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sepertinya ia mau memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Akaba itu.

Chizuru langsung saja berasumsi bahwa pemuda itu adalah rampok, pencuri, atau semacamnya.

Gadis itu pun membuka gebang dengan perlahan dan menutupnya lagi nyaris tanpa suara.

Dia mengendap-endap mendekati pemuda itu.

Digenggamnya tas sekolahnya erat-erat.

Chizuru bersyukur karena hari itu ia membawa kamus dan buku biologi super tebal di dalam tasnya.

Kedua buku itu jika dipakai untuk menimpuk anjing maka anjing malang tersebut dapat dipastikan akan langsung tewas.

Setelah dia berdiri tepat dibelakang pemuda itu Chizuru mengambil ancang-ancang.

"HIAAAAAAAHHH!" jerit Chizuru sambil menghantamkan tasnya sekuat tenaga ke pemuda di hadapannya itu.

BRAAAK

Pemuda itu langsung jatuh pingsan dengan sukses.

"Hosh hosh," Chizuru mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah adegan menegangkan tadi.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja Chizuru?" kata ibunya yang masih membawa pisau dapur dan memakai celemek panik sambil setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Haah haaah. Iya bu, Chizuru baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi ada orang aneh berambut merah di depan pintu rumah jadi Chizuru pukul saja dia," kata Chizuru menjelaskan situasinya pada ibunya.

"Hah? Orang aneh? Mana, mana?" tanya ibunya gak panik sambil mengacungkan pisau dapurnya.

Chizuru hanya bisa keringat dingin melihat ibunya.

"Ibu tenang dulu. Orang itu sudah Chizuru buat pingsan dan sekarang ibu sedang berdiri di atas dia," kata Chizuru menenangkan ibunya sambil menunjuk ke pemuda itu yang pingsan dengan posisi wajah mencium tanah.

Ibunya segera menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda itu dan denan takut-takut ibunya mengambil sapu dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan sapu tersebut.

Ketika mereka melihat wajah dari pemuda itu Chizuru dan ibunya hanya bisa kaget dan mulut mereka terbuka lebar karena kaget.

"KAKAAAAK!" jerit Chizuru.

"HAYATOO!" jerit ibunya dengan volume tak kalah dari putrinya itu.

Ibu dan putrinya itu langsung membawa putra sulung keluarga Akaba ke dalam rumah dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Aduh ibu, bagaimana ini? Kakak baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak geger otak kan? Apa kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Chizuru panik pada ibunya.

"Aduh aduh. Ibu juga tak tahu mesti gimana. Aduh, ini bagaimana ya?" tanya ibunya balik pada putri satu-satunya itu sambil sibuk memeriksa keadaan putra sulungnya itu.

Tepat saat Chizuru dan ibunya sudah memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda rambut merah itu ke rumah sakit, dia terbangun.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Hayato Akaba sambil mencoba bangun dari sofa berwarna hitam di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kakaaak!" Chizuru langsung berlari dan memeluk kakaknya yang baru saja bangun itu dan menangis sesenggukan di pundak kakaknya.

"Maaf ya, kak! Chi- Chizuru nggak tahu i- itu ka- kakak!" kata-kata Chizuru jadi berantakan dan terpotong karena tangisannya.

"Hayatooo! Maaf ya tadi ibu menginjakmu! Maafkan ibu ya!" kata ibunya sambil memeluk Chizuru dan Hayato, kedua anak kesayangannya itu.

"A- ada apa ini?" tanya pemuda itu bingung melihat ibu dan adiknya yang bersikap seolah-olah ia baru saja selamat dari suatu kecelakaan tragis.

Ibu dan adiknya masih terus saja memeluknya sementara ia masih kebingungan.

"Fuuu. Apa-apaan kalian ini? Jelaskan dulu ada apa sebenarnya," katanya tenang sambil mendorong lembut adik dan ibunya agar mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka darinya.

"Ka- kakak tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chizuru dengan mata merah dan suara serak karena habis menangis.

"Hayato ka- kamu tidak ingat? Ini ibu, nak dan ini adikmu, Chizuru," kata ibunya dengan pandangan sedih.

Hayato Akaba hanya bisa diam sambil menatap ibu dan adiknya bergantian.

Sepertinya mereka salah tanggap akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Hiks hiks. Kakaaaak! Ibu, kakak tidak menjawab! kakak be- benar-benar su- sudah kena a- a- AMNESIAAA!" Chizuru dan ibunya kembali memeluk pemuda yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Tenang saja, nak. Walau kau lupa pada ibu, ayah, dan Chizuru, kami akan tetap berjuang agar kau ingat pada kami lagi," kata ibunya lembut sambil mengusap punggung Hayato dan Chizuru.

Kali ini giliran Hayato yang keringat dingin.

'Ada apa dengan ibu dan adikku? Kenapa mereka jadi super lebay begini? Apa kemarin mereka nonton sinetron Cinta F*tr* lagi?' batinnya.

"Ibu, Chizuru dengarkan baik-baik. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian duga. Aku baik-baik saja," katanya kepada ibu dan adiknya.

"Hiks hiks. Apa benar kakak baik-baik saja?" tanya Chizuru yang masih terisak.

"Fuuu. Aku tidak terkena amnesia. Mana mungkin terkena amnesia hanya karena pukulan soprano mu itu," katanya tenang.

"Hayato, syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tapi-" kata-kata ibunya terhenti lalu ibunya berbisik-bisik dengan adiknya.

Hayato Akaba hanya bisa menatap ibu dan adiknya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Kira-kira mereka berdua sedang duet tentang apa dalam gelombang suara infrasonic(?) itu ya?' batinnya lagi.

"Baiklah agar yakin kami akan mengadakan kuis kecil untuk memastikan apa kakak benar-benar amnesia atau tidak," kata adikknya yang sudah berhenti menangis dan terlihat bersemangat.

"Ibu akan menjadi jurinya ya, Hayato, Chizuru," kata ibunya sambil melepas celemek dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu itu.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama," kata adiknya dengan nada mirip MC acara kuis 'Who Wants to be a M*ll*onai*e'

Sementara dia masih bingung dengan tingkah ibu dan adiknya yang seenaknya itu, adiknya sudah mulai menanyainya.

"Soulmatemu adalah …."

"Isabel."

"Dia adalah …."

"Gitar listrikku yang berwarna hitam."

"Berapa umur isabel?"

"1 tahun 1 minggu 3 hari 2 jam 5 menit dan 15 detik."

"Ulang tahun Isabel?"

"21 September, sama denganku."

"3 ukuran Isabel?"

"45 cm, 30 cm, 42 cm."

"Tinggi badanmu?"

"174 cm."

"Anggota keluargamu …"

"Ayah, Ibu, adik perempuanku, dan Isabel."

"Makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Salad."

"Jenis Musik favorit mu sekarang …"

"Hard Rock."

"Hewan kesukaanmu …"

"Monyet."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pintar."

"Orang yang dihormati …"

"Pemenang hadiah nobel."

"Warna favorit mu …"

"Merah."

"Benda yang selalu kau bawa …"

"Gitar, tas gitar, pik gitar, senar gitar, dan kacamata."

"Hal yang paling penting dalam hidup?"

"Fuuu. Ketenangan."

"Hal yang paling penting dalam American Football?"

"Kick game."

"Posisimu dalam tim American Football?"

"Tight end / line back."

"Mau melanjutkan SMA di …"

"SMA Bando."

"Baiklah. Sejauh ini kau telah berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan sempurna. Kau hampir berhasil membuktikan bahwa kau tidak terkena amnesia," kata Chizuru setelah interogerasi tersebut.

Akaba menghembuskan nafas lega, ketika tiba-tiba adiknya berkata lagi.

"Kan kubilang HAMPIR, bukannya sudah terbukti. Chizuru baru yakin bahwa kakak baik-baik saja kalau sudah menjawab pertanyaan terakhir ini," kata Chizuru lagi.

Suasana tegang.

Semua di ruang tamu itu tegang menanti pertanyaan terakhir Chizuru.

"Siapa yang kakak suka?"

'GUBRAKKKK'

"Akaba hanya bisa menggaruk-gauk kepalanya yang tidak gatal gara-gara pertanyaan Chizuru itu.

"Fuuu. Jawabannya mudah," jawabnya tenang sambil memakai kaca mata hitam yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

Ibunya dan Chizuru menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh tanya, penasaran siapa yang disukai oleh maniak gitar itu.

"Tidak ada yang kusuka," katanya sambil memetik gitar yang keluar entah dari mana.

JREEEENG

Chizuru dan ibunya hanya keringat dingin melihatnya.

"Yaaa, tapi dengan begini terbukti bahwa Hayato baik-baik saja. Tapi besok lebih baik kau ke Rumah Sakit untuk dicek. Ibu takut kalau ada apa-apa," kata ibunya.

"Ok, Hayato?" tanya ibunya sambil menepuk kepala anak sulungnya itu pelan.

"Fuuu. Aku mengerti," jawabnya sambil bangkit dari kursi.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Setelah itu Chizuru baru sadar bahwa karena kericuhan di hari itu semua orang rumah jadi membiarkan fakta bahwa kakaknya telah mengecat rambutnya permanen dengan warna merah.

Paling 2 hari setelah kejadian itu Ayahnya hanya bertanya apakah sekolah mengizinkan rambut anaknya itu.

Dan kakaknya hanya menjawab karena nilainya bagus dia dibiarkan saja.

Sepertinya orang-orang dirumahnya benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan keeksentrikan kakaknya itu.

"Fuuu. Aku sudah selesai makan," kata kakaknya sambil bangkit dari kursi lalu membawa piringnya ke bak cuci.

"O iya, bu, kak. Besok teman-temanku mau main ke rumah," kata Chizuru memberitahu pada ibu dan kakaknya.

"Fuuu," kakaknya hanya menghela nafas sebelum keluar dari ruang makan.

**To be continued … **

* * *

**Fic pertama di fandom ES21..**

**Tadinya sudah saya publish tapi saya delete dan publish ulang..**

**Maaf ya buat : **Nasaka_X_Mizumachi**,** Rock Shine**, **undine-yaha**, dan **Caca Sakura Diamond** yang sudah me review fic ini..**

**Saya rasa Akaba tidak terlalu OOC disini..**

**Di flashback itu Chizuru kelas 2 SMP di SMP Mao, SMP nya Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi.**

**Kalau Akaba kelas 3 SMP.**

**O iya, interogerasi Chizuru itu datanya semua adalah data yang sudah saya kumpulkan secara akurat..**

**Kecuali data tentang 3 ukuran Isabel, ultah Isabel, dan umurnya Isabel itu..**

**Terima kasih telah membaca..**

**R&R?**


End file.
